Leaf and Frost are meant to be
by Rubyrose1
Summary: From the day Leafpool left Crowfeather she doubted becoming a medicine cat. She moves on but ends up falling for the most Evil cat in the forest.Hawkfrost.Takes place during the POT except Hawkfrost isnt dead yet.Hawk X Leaf story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Leaf and Frost are meant to beOut in the shadows of darkness lay an evil cat that everybody knows the name of. Tigerclaw. The three descendents of Tigerclaw have tried to prove themselves for their clan. Two have succeeded but one took the path of his father and has done horrible and murderous things. His name is Hawkfrost and he just didn't follow the right path. Every cat knows him as his father's successor. But one she cat thought she could change him. That's why they are meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, this ****Is**** my first ****fanfic**** so please go easy on me. Well go on read it.**

I was looking across at the most handsome tom I've ever seen. His ice blue eyes were staring up at his leader, Leporardstar waiting for the Gathering to start. Shadowclan still haven't arrived yet and the other leaders are talking amongst themselves. I turned my head back to the Handsome tom and saw a snow white she cat walk across the clearing and sit herself down next to Hawkfrost, a little bit too close for comfort. I could feel my fur stand on end and bristle as I could hear a growl rising in my throat. I couldn't be jealous of this glamour she-cat that thinks she's all that. I bet he doesn't even care for her. I could see him purring and enjoying himself with her. Maybe he did have feelings for her.

Shadowclan arrived shortly after and the leaders shared their current news. Thunderclan had a new litter of kits, Shadowclan and Riverclan both have two newly named warriors, and Windclan has located a fox on their territory. I took one last glance at Hawfrost and that stealer she-cat until I left with my clan back to my territory.

" Hey Leafpool, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Squrrielflight, just thinking."

"Still sad about Crowfeather? You really need to forget about him and mo-"

" Oh I've moved on alright."

" Good- wait a minute I don't want you going around trying to find a new tom." (silence)

Thornclaw padded over to the two she-cats and mewed, "Um, I was wondering if I could have some poppy seeds for my paw. I think I snagged a claw while I was out on dawn patrol and the pain is killing me."

I went over to my stock and plucked three poppy seeds and meowed sternly, " Now don't eat them all at once or you'll be out cold for awhile.

Thornclaw padded away with the poppy seeds in his mouth.

" Oh Leafpool, I forgot, Firestar wanted me to tell you to keep doing what you're destined for." But that was the problem, was this the path I was destined for, or did I make a mistake?

Squirrelflight left me and went over to her mate, Brambleclaw.

I decided to keep myself busy and planned to restock on herbs. I padded into the forest and realized I was heading in the direction of the Riverclan border. I ducked behind a juniper bush when I heard a group of about four cats, probably a border patrol, come up to the river. I tried to listen to what they were saying but their voices started to fade. I peeked over the bush and saw one cat still there. I couldn't see him fully so I came out from behind the juniper bush and see a muscular dark brown tabby tom. I could see with my emerald green eyes that he was lapping at the river water.

He looked up from the river water and hissed at me, " What are you doing on Riverclan territory?!"

N-Nothing, I didn't mean to cross the border."

" Well, SCRAM!"

" Wait, I would like to know one thing. What is that snow white she-cats relationship with you? The one at the last Gathering."

" What do you have against Snowfire?"

" I was just wondering."

" She's a very good friend to me. Happy? Now leave!"

I hurried away, afraid to get my fur clawed off. A very good friend. That _must_ mean their mates.

I knew I would be in enemy territory and in danger of getting caught but I needed to know more about him. I spun around and walked into Riverclan territory determined to find out more.

**Ok I hope you liked it! Oh, and Happy holidays to everyone! ****smiley**** has a mustache!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks**** to my very first reviewer ever!**

**Eaglesflight****: Thanks, for the positive attitude. Yeah, I know I jus t thought it was a cute pairing. **

**Chapter 3**

**Hawkfrosts**** POV:**

I dipped my head again t o get another drink from the icy river. Leaf fall was just beginning and the river was freezing over. Soon we will have some hard times in Riverclan.

I left the river and padded back to camp with caution. If Windclan had a foxon its territory then they could have easily chased it onto Riverclans territory.

I got back safely and went into the warriors den to rest. I'm sure my patrol could settle without me. Besides I could use some catching up on my sleep.

I curled up on my bed of moss when Snowfire and Bristlefur came bounding in, calling my name.

"Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost!! You have to come see. Bristlefur, Flowerpetal, and the evening patrol caught an intruder on our territory." Snowfire meowed quickly.

I turned to look up at Bristlefur and he puffed out his chest with pride. I purred, happy for my friend.

I padded out of the den with my friends by my side and saw almost the whole of Riverclan crowded around the intruder. I slinked through the crowd of Riverclan cats and padded over to my leader, Leopardstar.

"So Leopardstar, who's the intruder? I bet it's that dumb Squrrifli- ."

"It's Leafpool, Thunderclans medicine cat. I wonder what she's doing so far from her camp, without her apprentice, and no protection-alone. I've known Leafpool for some time now and it's not like her to do something like this. I'm Thunderclan can do without her for awhile." Leopardstar padded out of her den and I followed hard on her paws.

She signaled for the crowd of cats to make a path.

With a flick of her tail the Riverclan deputy, Mistyfoot, came bounding over from a corner.

I watched as Leopardstar mewed to Leafpool.

"I have come to a decision." Leopardstar yowled. " Leafpool has become a prisoner to Riverclan and has little freedom. One cat will have to hunt, watch, and take care of her."

" I'm not a helpless kit!!"

Leopardstar ignored her. " This one cat that I choose is not in trouble, but have a chance to earn honor, loyalty and respect from Riverclan. I wish this cat luck."

The anxious clan waited to see who the trusted cat would be. I knew that if I was picked this would be a chance to earn the clans trust and to have a better chance of becoming deputy from this task.

" Snowfire, you have the responsibility to take care of Leafpool." She meowed calmly.

" What?! Why me?!" she complained.

Leopardstar didn't answer her and padded away.

" This is so not fair!! I didn't even want to look after this piece of crowfood!"

Why didn't she pick me? Hawfrost thought angrily.

I gave my friend a nice look and went back to the warriors den to get some rest. While I got comfortable I thought about what happened today.

I knew what I would do. Even though I wasn't picked for this task I was going to help out as much as I could and I would kill whatever got in my way. I am going to become deputy. For my father. If it's the last thing I do.

**Hope you liked this chapter. And thanks again, ****Eaglesflight****, for my very first review ever! ****OH,**** and Happy Holidays to you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey! I know I haven't been writing for this story for a long time, but I had writers block. Lots of people are saying that Hawkfrost is out of character. Go easy on me! I'm not exactly a mean person. But otherwise I will try and do my best**** on his character. So in such a long time here is the next chapter of **_**Leaf and Frost are meant to be! **_**Enjoy!**

**Leafpool's POV:**

I was imprisoned in the Riverclan camp. I had no intention of being imprisoned. My clan needed me, and I had no idea what would happen if someone got hurt while I was gone. I hope Firestar wasn't worried about me….or Sandstorm.

I went to my sleeping place in the middle of the camp and delicately lied down. I wasn't used to not having the cover of the Medicine den over me.

I could see Snowfire walking towards me with fresh-kill in her jaws and I was trying to remember the last time I had eaten a good share.

"Here" She grunted, dropping the fresh-kill in front of me. "Eat."

I looked up at her with a look of curiosity and anger. I examined her up and down, taking in all I could. She was the most beautiful she-cat I had ever seen. She was a pure white with just a hint of blue silver and she golden amber eyes.

"Thanks." I bent down to eat but she interrupted me by sitting three feet away from me. "You can leave now."

"I am supposed to stay and watch you." She said in annoyance.

"Look, I don't want you watching me and I know that you don't want to watch me either. I'm not going to be treated like a kit when I am a fully grown medicine cat and am perfectly fine with taking care of myself." I said with dignity.

Snowfire stood up and walked over to me and put her muzzle so that I could feel her hot breath on my nose. "When I have a duty to do…I do it, no questions asked." She told me firmly.

She walked away and into the warriors den- which I had a perfect view of- where I saw her and Hawkfrost curl up together.

I could already tell they were mates, the way they acted towards each other. I put my head down, closed my, and drifted into a sleep.

_Dreaming:_

_It looked like time had sped up. Snow was on the ground and frost was everywhere. It was on the trees, the bark, the berries, and the leaves._

_I crouched down, not wanting to be spotted by anything. _

_"Leaf….." something whispered out of nowhere. _

_I whipped my head around, looking in all the possible directions I could._

_"Who-who's there…?" I yelled._

_"Frost…." It whispered again._

_I was walking when suddenly the ground was gone from under me and I was falling. I came skidding down a hill and stopped __immediately._

_In front of me there was a huge Adder. "Meant to be…" it said._

_I tried to climb back up the hill racing for my life. But it was no use._

_"Do not be afraid." It hissed._

_"How can you talk to me? You are an adder!"_

_"No time for that. Listen I have a prophecy for you. Leaves are the source of nature and frost recreates everything in nature. But beware of the snow that destroys the leaves and overpowers the frost otherwise __destiny will be taken away."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Both are meant to be…"_

_End Dream._


End file.
